


Rude awakening

by asphyl



Series: Rude and unintended [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: Rukia's curiosity gets the better of her again!!!





	Rude awakening

Rukia was embarrassed.

She had discovered something a few weeks ago which had brought to her keen observation a niggling fact.

Her best friend and longtime crush, also fukutaicho to her stern unflappable adopted brother, Byakuya, may be more than a fukutaicho to him.

For weeks she had pondered upon her chance encounter.

The scraping sounds, the husky and almost breathless, impatient voices still made her blush when she recalled the incident.

She had taken to avoiding the two of them since she was still having attacks of unwarranted blushing. How could she explain herself if she ever was asked to?

How could she explain her every waking moments were filled with graphic images of what could have been? The meeting of lips, the sliding of fingers in a gentle caress, the clutch of desperation of redhead to raven, penetration of ….

She stilled her thoughts forcefully

Truthfully, she had investigated her suspicions and she had her facts down to the T.

Her facts included that Byakuya had taken to having his fukutaicho meetings behind closed doors, in contrast to his study and the koi pond or the Sakura gardens which were previous favorite spots.

In fact, now that she thought on it, she could not recall anyone besides Renji who could stroll into Kuchiki manor and head straight to Byakuya's room unhindered.

It was also well known to the Kuchiki kitchen maids that an Abarai visit meant good food followed by the best of desserts. Her investigation had revealed that he had taken the time to draw up a timetable of what was to be served and on what days.

The most incriminating evidence was the spicy grilled meat dish and sake on Friday nights. It was the unofficial official dish served to the Kuchiki clan elders on special occasions. Renji was not supposed to be working on Friday nights and he was certainly not to be eating dishes reserved for nobles.

And that was what prompted her next visit. The plan was to show up unannounced at Byakuya's residences. She waited eagerly for evening to arrive and it did. She waited eagerly for the noise that accompanied Renji's arrival.

He always arrived with gusto and ceremony. Greeting here and there, making his rounds and checking on people who worked at the manor. He seemed to know everyone by name and exactly where to find them.

Rukia quickly concealed herself and cloaked her reiatsu to avoid Renji as he approached her rooms and peeped inside. She heard him mumble about being sure she was around, then he was off to Byakuya's rooms.

She had been practicing reiatsu concealment for moments such as this and today she will test her progress.

The hustle and bustle of the servants taking in food came next. Then Byakuya's personal aide quietly withdrew from them and all was finally quiet. She quickened her steps down the corridor. This withdrawal of Byakuya's aide added to her suspicions even more.

She stopped close to a window and pressed her ears close to it as possible.

“Touch it.” She heard Byakuya say.

Rukia froze

“You're not touching it properly. Here like this.” He said his voice low and persuading.

“I think I can feel it just fine Taicho.” Renji replied, sounding breathy. Then a sound escaped his throat unwillingly.

What was that… could she name that sound? Rukia strained closer.

Reni groaned.

“Taicho you don’t have to hold my hand for me to touch it.” He protested softly.

“You have to stroke it in a certain fashion Renji, like this…. then like this… feel it? Good.”

When Renji made another sound of absolute pleasure to concur with Byakuya Rukia squeaked and fled.

The question of what they were doing was the furthest from her mind. All she could see were fingers wrapped around…. Stroking…

*** 

In his room, Byakuya held Renji's hand over the woven cloth. Together they stroked across the horizontal grain, then down the vertical grains. He hoped the feeling of the cloth was being imprinted in Renji's mind.

He was showing Renji how to differentiate between ceremonial scarves with the patterns created at their weaving. There was the scarf he would wear and the one to be worn by Renji to be studied.

He noticed Rukia had approached his room again and didn’t come in one more time.

He had not had time to find out what she wanted the last time, not with the preparation he and Renji were going through rigorously to be ready in time to attend the annual clan meeting together. He had to even put on hold their plans for the annual Kuchiki banquet.

He made another mental note to speak with her as soon as possible.

The thought was pushed to the back of his mind promptly when Renji curled his fingers around his held his hand still.

He looked up at his fukutaicho. Renji looked flushed, he was breathing heavily and sweating.

“Come on I'm not riding you hard on this one Renji, relax.” He said casually.

His fukutaicho groaned once again in protest.

He ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Aureia's fault.
> 
> I should have let Rukia be.


End file.
